It's as Easy as ABC
by LittleMonteith
Summary: Blaine's family has always lived together; Mom, Dad, Blaine and Bamboo, his Sylvanian Family Panda. But now his Mom lives with Bill the Baboon and his Dad lives with Cassie and her twins. So where does Blaine live? Kid!Blaine. Maybe a little Kid!Klaine later.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. I don't even own the storyline. And I'm not even sorry. **

* * *

When my parents split up they didn't know what to do with me. Mom wanted me to go and live with her. Dad wanted me to go and live with him. But I didn't want to go live at Moms or Dads new place, I wanted to stay living in our old place, the three of us together. Four if you counted my pet Sylvanian family panda Bamboo.

There were all these arguments about who would get custody of me. I didn't know what they meant by that. My mom got mad and my dad got mad and then I got mad too. I felt like I was being torn in two. Half of me wanted to side with my mom and the other half of me wanted to side with my dad. It was much easier for Bamboo. He just sided with me.

We had to go for family counselling which seemed a bit silly really because mom and dad didn't want to be a family anymore. This kind looking lady had chatted to me. She was being ever so casual but I knew she was really trying to suss things out. She had these little dolls in her office, a big mommy one and a big daddy one and a whole bunch of little children ones. She wanted me to play with them. I poked the mommy doll and the daddy doll and said I didn't like playing with silly old dolls.

But the lady had noticed me fiddling with Bamboo in my pocket and got a glimpse of him. I like to hold him tight when I feel upset or scared because he makes me feel better.

"Oh what a cute little toy. Let me have a look." She'd said in that silly voice that grown ups use when they are trying to get you to do something.

"He's not a toy. He's a mascot." I'd scowled not wanting to show her Bamboo at all. He's mine and he's suppose to stay private but I had to let this lady hold him and undo his clothes and turn him upside down.

"What's the Panda's name then?" She asked. You would of thought I was two years old. I fiddled with the cuff of my cardigan and shrugged.

"That's Bamboo." Mom said for me. "Blaine's had him for years. He's a very important part of our family."

"I bought him it as a silly Saturday present. I like to treat him every now and then." Dad smiled

"Actually I bought him it one Christmas. As a stocking filler." Argued my mom.

Here we go again I thought.

"I quite clearly remember buying it at the gift shop down by the beach -"

"They don't even sell Sylvavian Families in there! I bought it from the toy store in town -"

I quickly snatched Bamboo back and gently held my hands over his ears because he can't stand to hear them arguing. I saw the lady watching me closely as she spoke up.

"Never mind." She said kindly before smiling down at Bamboo.

"Hello Bamboo." She said peering right into his little furry face. "I bet you're feeling a little bit sad and worried about where you're gonna live."

Bamboo kept his lips buttoned.

"We know what mommy wants and we know what daddy wants, but what does little Bamboo want?" The lady asked

Bamboo still didn't say a word.

"I think he's a bit shy." Said the lady eyeing me carefully. "Maybe it's difficult to say anything in front of mommy and daddy."

She asked my mom and dad to step outside of the room for a few minutes. They didn't want to and kept looking at me, kind of like when you're at school and you're the team leader and everyone wants to be picked to go on your team. Pick me, said mom. Pick me, said dad. I just stared down at Bamboo until they'd stopped protesting and went to wait outside.

"Poor Bamboo, this is a bit tough on him isn't it?"

Bamboo and I stayed silent. The lady was quiet for a bit too. I wondered if mom and dad were trying to listen from outside. But then they started up another argument. It started out in whispers but then they got really cross and let rip.

"Oh dear." Said the lady. "Well Bamboo, here's mommy and here's daddy." She stood the horrible dolls back up in the middle of the table again. Reaching out she took Bamboo from me and stood him between them. Then she looked at me.

"Where does Bamboo want to live Blaine? Does he want to live in house A?" She pointed at the mommy doll. "Or does he want to live in house B?" Se pointed at the daddy doll.

"He wants to live in house C where we've always lived. With mom, dad and me." I said quietly

"I know he does but he can't. Not any more. It wouldn't work. Just listen to mom and dad now." They were full on screaming at each other now.

"They won't be happy living together. You can see that, can't you, Blaine?" she waited for me to nod my head before carrying on. "But you should know that even though they don't love each other anymore they'll never ever stop loving you. They both love you very much and just want you to be happy. So which house do you think you and Bamboo will be most happy in?"

I looked at house A and I looked at house B. I looked at Bamboo and made him walk one way an then the other.

"He still wants to live in House C. But if he can't do that he wants to live in House A and House B."

"Ahhh" said the lady with a nod and that was that it was decided. Bamboo lives in my pocket like he's always done and I live in my moms house one week and my dads the next.


	2. A is for Anderson

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters you recognize or the story line :P**

* * *

My name is Blaine Anderson. My sly step sister Katie calls me Blainey-Bear. Everyone thinks she's just being cute. Katie specializes in cute its how she gets her own way most of the time. She plays up to it for all she's worth. She blinks her blue beady eyes and wrinkles her small pink nose and puts on a sugar mouse voice. People go all drooly and practically nibble at her ears. Katie is not a sugar mouse. She's a king sized rat.

We are exactly the same age, in actual fact I am five days older, but I barely reach Katie's shoulder. I happen to be small for my age. People don't twig that I'm actually ten. They usually think I'm about seven or eight.

Katie is very spoilt. She's got her very own television in her bedroom. When it's my week to sleep at mom's place I have to share with Katie. She always insists that she gets to choose what's in the television and always gets first pick of which movie we watch. She's got heaps of them. Shes got all the old and new Disney stuff. She's also got some pretty impressive creepy, gory horror films that her dad knows nothing about. She hides them inside of the care bear cases. She loves the Care Bears, she's got them all stood on a shelf above her bed. It's why she started calling me Blainey-Bear. I can't stand it when she starts and I try telling her to shut up. But she doesn't listen though and I have to make her shut up. My mom caught us hitting each other one day and she was furious. She didn't say a word to Katie though she just picked on me.

"How dare you hit Katie like that! I can't believe you'd be so mean. You're a boy Blaine, boys don't hit girls, not ever. I thought you knew better. I won't have this hateful bullying. Poor Katie has gone out of her way to welcome you into her home and you behave like this!"

I wanted to hit my mom as well then.

"It's not fair. You don't know what's she's like." I had wailed but I just sounded like a snitch.

I had stormed off and locked myself in the bathroom. Bamboo clutched tightly in my hand. We'd stayed in the bathroom for ages and even when we finally left we refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Mom had tried to make it up to me when it was time for bed but I wasn't saying anything. Not with Katie grinning away at me in the dark.

It wasn't until days afterwards that mom and I were on our own for once. Uncle Bill was working late. Only he's not my uncle at all. He's my horrible step father and I simply can't stick him. I don't understand what my mom sees in him. I've taken a good look but all I see is this great big hairy baboon. He's got all this thick black hair like a baboon and a squished up ugly face like a baboon. I've never caught a glimpse and never want to either but I bet his bum is bright red like a baboons too.

Emily was round at her friends house, Jamie was up in his bedroom playing video games and Katie was out at her ballet class.

"So, it's just me and you. What shall we do?" mom had asked

I just shrugged and made out that I was busy watching the TV because I was still feeling a bit miffed that my own mom had sided with Katie and not me. But mom just sat beside me on the couch and put her arm around me. And I sort of just collapsed against her and she'd cuddled me close.

"Cheer up." Mom said fiddling with one of my curls.

"I don't feel like cheering up." I said grumpily

"What was that hoo-ha with Katie all about the other day?"

"She called me names"

"Like what?"

"Blainey-Bear." I mumbled and mom burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." I whined

"Oh Blaine. That's not that dreadful. Why don't you just call her something back? tease her a bit. But don't fight with her. I won't have that."

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, moms never understand." Mom said as she ruffled my hair.


	3. B is for Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the story line and the recognizable characters :) **

* * *

When I'm at my un-Uncle Bill's house we're all crammed in together. I'm never going to call him Uncle. I don't even call him Bill. I don't call him anything at all. I don't even speak to him if I can help it. I can't stand the way my mom talks to him or the way she snuggles up to him on the couch after work at night or how she hangs on his every word and roars with laughter at his stupid jokes. She doesn't even get cross when he goes out drinking with his mates after work and doesn't come home until really late. Which is really stupid because she used to always nag at my dad like mad if he ever came home late. Though thinking about it now that was probably when he was out seeing dopey Carrie.

My un-Uncle Bill is a painter and decorator, though you wouldn't think it if you ever saw his house. That's how he and my mom met. He had come round to paint the hall and staircase at our old home because it was too high for my mom to reach and Bill the baboon had a special set of planks. I'd like to make him walk his rotten plank, right to the edge and then over.

His own house is dead scruffy, nowhere near as nice as our old home used to be, so I can't see why mom likes it here so much. She's started to decorate the place herself, changing everything around and making it her own place. There's nowhere that's just _my_ place. I have to share a room with Katie and the others are always hanging about in the kitchen and living room. And mom shares a bedroom with the baboon so I'm certainly not going in there.

* * *

Old Billy baboon has three children; Emily, Jamie and little ratbag Katie. I don't like any of them. I suppose Emily is the best. She's fifteen and doesn't think much of my mom and they keep having rows. I encourage this like mad, because then my mom might get fed up and want to leave. Then all I've got to do is get dad to ditch Carrie and we can all be a family again and live happily ever after.

Emily has her own bedroom, which she has decorated with music posters, and likes to play her stereo so loud the whole house shakes. She's got special headphones but she deliberately doesn't use them. It's funny really, Emily is so noisy, yet her brother Jamie is the most silent boy you'll ever meet. He's twelve and is really pale and twitchy with glasses. He just shuts himself away in his box bedroom plugged into his computer. I'm pretty sure he'll turn into a robot soon. He already moves in this jerky sort of way and at the rare times he does speak his voice is flat like a machine.

Katie has got the biggest bedroom so she has to share it with me. It's not my fault. I don't want to share with her, and people usually laugh when they find out I share a bedroom with a girl. I can't stick it or her. I can never play dress up or practice silly faces or play a game with Bamboo because Katie is always just there. And I can never get lost in a good book anymore either because Katie makes sure she's there turning the TV right up or singing some stupid song right into my ear to distract me.

So do you know where I go when I need a bit of peace and quiet? I lock myself into the bathroom.

There aren't really any good places to sit. The toilet gets hard and uncomfortable after a while and the edge of the bath is too cold and I wouldn't _dream_ of sitting in the bath. I make sure to always have a shower because the baboon has a bath everyday and leaves dark wisps of hair all over and little crumbs of plaster and flakes of paint.

I collected some of his foul scummy hairs in a matchbox once, together with a nail clipping and a shred of one of his dirty tissues. Then I concocted an evil spell and threw the box out of the window as far as I could. The next day I hopefully waited all morning and afternoon for news that he'd fallen off his ladder at work. But he didn't.

Magic doesn't work.

I should know that by now though, I've wished enough times that mom and dad will get back together and it still hasn't happened yet.

Even locked away in the bathroom I can't always concentrate on my book. I used to read heaps and heaps. I got through every book in the book box at school and even went to the library. I also had my own collection of paperbacks, nearly fifty of them, and some really big hardbacks that were nearly grown up books. But now all of my books are shoved in a cardboard box somewhere and I can't get to them. And all the books from school or the library seem really boring. I can't get into them or get lost in the made up worlds.

Sometimes I just play games with Bamboo. He loves the bathroom it's his favorite place. He's only four centimeters tall so the basin and bathtub are like his very own swimming pools.

Don't tell her but I usually set up a super slide by knotting Emily's tights together and hanging them from the door hook to the sink faucet. I stick soap on Bamboo's bottom and that makes him slide perfectly. It also means that Emily's tights get a little bit soapy but that can't be helped. Bamboo certainly doesn't feel like swimming in the baboons hairy lair but he doesn't mind having a quick swim in the basin. He's getting very good at diving from the window ledge down into the water. Sometimes he even does little flips as he goes.

When he starts to get a bit shivery I wrap him in the towel and dry him off and then he warms up a bit by using the sponge as his very own bouncy castle. When he's tired of doing that he begs me to make him into a snowman. I know this will get me into heaps of trouble but I don't really care. I take the baboons shaving foam and we make all the snow drifts around the edge of the sink. Then I start sculpting them into snow people.

The last time I got a little carried away and when the can suddenly went '_phut'_ I knew I'd used it all up. The baboon had beat his chest and bellowed the following morning but Bamboo and I didn't care as we cuddled together under the blankets.


	4. C is for Change

**Short Chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story line!**

* * *

We hadn't always lived in our big fairy tale home. When I was really small we lived in this tiny, pokey apartment, it was very cold and damp and there was always lots of noise at night. Mom and dad were always talking about moving to a pretty little house out of town where it was much quieter.

But it was always just like an unfinished fairy story. Until one day we'd gone for a run out in the car, it was a very hot day and I was so bored and I'd started whining. Mom and dad were getting angry at me because I wouldn't shut up so I howled even louder. Dad finally stopped off and bought me an ice cream to bribe me into silence.

It worked and I did stop yelling as I began to happily slurp my way through my ice cream. Mom and dad had one too and we all took a little walk in the sunshine. And that's when we saw it. The perfect house at the end of the road. Painted white with a grey slate roof. There was roses and honeysuckle growing up a lattice at the side of the large door and there was lots of pretty flowers growing in the yard and a massive tree with old twisted branches.

There was a for sale sign on the fence and it seemed like we were _meant_ to buy this house.

Mom and Dad had been so taken back by it that they'd stopped keeping an eye on me and I'd walked straight through the gate and up to the tree because it was covered in soft fruit. I picked a berry and just popped it in my mouth. That probably wasn't one of my smartest moves really because they could have quite easily been poisonous but lucky for me they weren't. It had tasted so beautiful. It was really sweet and juicy.

* * *

It wasn't quite the home I'd been expecting at first. It turned out to have a lot of dry rot and woodworm and for the first year there was dust _everywhere_ and we couldn't use half of the rooms but it didn't matter. We'd found our fairy tale home that we'd always wanted.

Well _I_ found it. I mean after all dad wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't of been whining.

For the full first year that we lived there mom made mulberry pies with the fruit from the tree, and then she even tried her hand at making jam. It didn't quite set properly but I didn't care because it still tasted good and it was fun pouring it onto your toast instead of spreading it and I didn't mind one bit when it ran down my wrist and into my sleeve. I just licked it off.

But then mom went back to work and the baking stopped. I begged dad to bake a mulberry pie once but the pastry was all burnt and crispy. The berries kind of softened it up so it didn't really matter but it didn't taste as good as moms and he never tried again. So I kept on happily eating my berries raw.

Have you ever had a mulberry? You eat one and you want another and another and another. They stain you quite a bit though if you're not careful. You end up looking a bit like Dracula with mulberry juice dribbling down your chin like blood. But who cares?

* * *

My mouth is watering now, I really want a mulberry so much. I can't stand to think that there is someone else living in _my_ fairy tale home, picking _my_ berries off _my_ tree. And to think that there's someone else sleeping in _my_ bedroom with the uneven floorboards.

I kept trying to prise them up hoping to find someone's hidden treasure that they'd buried underneath sometime in the past. And I was pretty sure that there was a secret passage or something because the old walls were so thick.

I know I'd have found something if only we'd gone on living there.


	5. D is for Dad

**Disclaimer: I have TWOC'd Blaine from Ryan Murphy and the story line from Jacqueline Wilson but I promise to give them back when I'm done :) **

* * *

Dad came to collect me on Friday evening like he always does and I got so excited and fidgety before he came that I couldn't even sit still enough to watch my favorite TV show. I couldn't wait for him to get here yet when he tooted his car horn, announcing his arrival, I suddenly clutched to my mom and didn't want to leave her at all.

It's always like that.

Dad waited in the car for me, he doesn't come to the front door anymore, because he and my mom still row a lot if they're together. And once my Dad and the baboon nearly had a fight. They both had their fists clenched in the air and were circling each other. Mom had yelled but neither of them took notice of her. I kept tugging at my dad but he just brushed my hands away.

It was Katie who stopped them fighting.

_"Oh please stop, daddy, you're scaring me."_ She'd squeaked, blinking the famous blue eyes.

I can't stick Katie and there's one really good thing about that, my dad can't stand her either.

* * *

"I had another fight with Katie." I told him as we drove over to his place.

"And who won?"

"_I_ did."

Dad laughed. "Good for you, Blaine. She's a spoilt little brat if ever I saw one."

"Uncle Bill said I was spoilt the other day." I scowled

* * *

I'd made a fuss because I didn't get the cream off the top of the milk on my cereal three days in a row. He said we all had to take turns and I told him I'd never had to take turns in my old house with mom and dad. Uncle Bill had said it was about time I learnt how to share. I said a whole lot of other stuff to him and ended up getting told off. But I didn't care because Emily gave me the cream off the milk when it was her turn because she says she's slimming. Like she even needs to.

* * *

"What a cheek that man's got! I don't know what your mother sees in him." Dad growled.

"Yes. He's horrible." I happily agreed

"Is he horrible to you, Blaine?" Dad asked

"Sort of." I shrugged

"You tell me straight away if he ever tells you off again or does anything else, okay? You get on the phone right away and I'll be straight there to collect you. Doesn't matter what time of day it is either. It's madness you having to live with that lot half the time. You'd be much happier with me, wouldn't you?"

"Mmmm" I hummed reaching into my pocket for Bamboo.

"I miss you so much when you're at your moms place."

"I miss you too." I said

When I'm at my moms, I miss my dad. And when I'm at my dads, I miss my mom. Sometimes it's hard to believe that we all used to live together.

"Come here, son." Said dad as he slowed the car down and pulled it to a stop so he could give me a hug.

I cuddled into his chest as best as I could and he kept kissing the top of my head.

"My little boy." He whispered

I love it when he calls me that. Even though I'm not little anymore. I'm big.

He looked at his watch and have me a squeeze.

"We're quite early. Shall we go and have an Ice cream soda together, just you and me?" He winked. "No need to tell Carrie. It'll be our secret."

* * *

Carrie is his new wife and she disapproves of anything that tastes good, like ice cream and hamburgers and fries and candy and soda. She serves up the most horrible muck for dinner. And she gives her children Zach and Cara carrot sticks to eat instead of candy.

ButIce cream sodas are the best. I can never decide if I like chocolate or strawberry best. Dad knows I like to dither between the two for a long time before deciding.

"How about two ice cream sodas today? One chocolate and one strawberry." He suggested

"Wow!" But I hesitated, I wasn't sure about that. What would mom say if she knew I was getting two?

"Oh go on, my treat." Dad smiled

So I agreed and we sat together at a small table by the window eating our ice cream sodas. I felt really sick by the time I was halfway finished with my second one but they were so good. And my dad seemed to be in such a good mood so I decided to push my luck a bit.

"Dad?" I said, trying to sound all sweet and innocent like Katie. "You know how we've got lots of time? Could we maybe do something else too?"

"What is it that you want to do?" Dad asked his smile wide on his face. "Anything for my little boy."

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Could we maybe take a little drive and go see our old house?"

Dad suddenly went stiff and his face lost its bright smile.

"Blaine, don't start."

"Please dad. I'm not starting anything. I just want to see it again that's all."

"Why? There's no point. We're never going to be living there again. A new family lives there now."

"I know." I sighed. "I just wanted to see it again because I like it. And the mulberries should be out soon so maybe we could pick some and..."

"Don't be silly Blaine." And that was it.

Dad guided me quickly back out to the car and we drove straight home in silence.


	6. E is for Evil

**Longest chapter yet.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is purely for fun.****  
**

* * *

For most of my life I was an only child and I didn't mind it a bit. Then all of a sudden I got lumbered with five and a half step brothers and sisters.

There's Emily and Jamie and horrible little Katie who are my un-Uncle Bill's children. Then there's Zach and Cara, Carrie's five year old twins. And then there's the half because Carrie is going to have another baby. I didn't suss things out for a while because Carrie is very thin and often wear long baggy sweaters so I didn't really notice her stomach. But one Friday when I was unpacking my things I started an argument with Zach.

Cara isn't too bad. She's got long fair hair and a little white face and still sucks her thumb a lot. Zach has got fair hair and a white face too but he tends to bite his nails all the time. I'm sure he's gonna bite right down to his knuckle soon. Even though he looks like a little wimp he's tough as old boots really. He _wears_ old boots as well. They're sort of like miniature Doc Martens and he doesn't half kick in them. I've got massive bruises up and down my shins from where he's giving me a good kick.

* * *

I've got to sleep in Zach and Cara's bedroom every other week and it's a right bore. They've got their bunk-beds and Zach has his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles poster by his and Cara's got one of a ballet dancer beside hers because she's started lessons and keeps twirling about in her pink satin ballet slippers. Carrie tried to send Zach with her but he just mucked about and kept being silly and the teacher complained. So she sends him to junior Karate lessons instead, she took Cara along to a few as well but she hated it.

_Anyways_, their bedroom is nothing like a bedroom at all. Carrie lets them get all their toys out at once and they never put anything away. There's a giant dolls house in one corner and a pop up tent set up in the the other which is full of stuffed animals. In another corner there is heaps of cardboard boxes which are suppose to be rockets and trains and caves. You have to wade through all this junk just to get across the room.

The walls have been painted an off white colour and Carrie has painted all these dragons and mermaids and unicorns and all sorts of other fairy tale stuff onto them. I guess it does look quite pretty. I might have liked it better if I was actually Zach and Cara's age.

Mom gets mad when she hears about the state of the room I have to sleep in and usually gets quite annoyed that I don't have a proper bed to sleep in.

Carrie made this cotton sleeping bag thing that she says is like a Japanese futon. She embroidered little Japanese people all over the front and I thought she'd done it especially for me and I couldn't help but like it until I found out that when Zach and Cara's creepy little friends sleepover they sleep in it too and I went right off it. I'd made a big fuss about my back hurting and my neck hurting and my everything else hurting after a night trussed up in it.

_"Don't be such a whinge, Blaine. You're young, you'll be fine."_ Dad had said

_"Whingy-pingy"_ Zach had said in a singsong voice as he trampled on my sock covered feet in his boots.

_"You can share my bunk-bed with me if you like, Blaine."_ Said Cara shyly

_"No thanks. You wet the bed."_ I snapped

_"Only sometimes."_ Cara mumbled as tears formed in her bright blue eyes and a blush spread across her cheeks.

I felt mean then because I wasn't really cross at Cara. I was cross with Carrie because if my Dad hadn't of gone off with her then I'm pretty sure I'd still be living happily ever after with both of my parents.

I say heaps of mean things to Carrie but she never says anything mean back. She always seems really happy to see me but I'm sure it's an act. She doesn't want me around half the time. She just wants my dad to herself.

I bet that's why she made me the Japanese bed-bag. So that when I'm not here she can fold it up and hide it away in a cupboard. I bet she'd like to fold me up and stow me out of sight too.

* * *

Anyways, _again_, I was trying to clear a little bit of space for my stuff which meant I had to chuck some silly toys out of the way and Cara didn't seem to mind one bit when I threw her dolls across the room and even laughed when her My Little Pony's flew through the air like Pegasus, but Zach, he went crazy and started yelling that I was breaking his Transformers and losing bits of his Lego. So he began to kick me really hard. And I'd had enough so I hooked my leg through his and tripped him. He gave a roar of rage as he hit the floor and jumped up punching me right in the stomach.

"Stop it Zach!" Cara squealed. "You mustn't hit people in the stomach. Mommy said."

"She said we mustn't hit _her_ in the stomach, because of the new baby. I can still hit everyone else." Zach shouted back as he came at me again.

"Oh no you can't." I said as I held him back. He's quite strong for being so little. He kept struggling to hit me so I pushed him over and sat on his back.

"What's all this about a new baby?" I asked

"It's mommy and Pete's new baby." Cara said, but she was sucking on her thumb at the time so I couldn't hear her properly and asked her to repeat it while I tried to grab hold of Zach's flailing legs.

"Stop that, Zach." I said and tugged on his hair because I know how much he hates it.

He started yelling and Dad and Carrie both appeared in the doorway. And they made a big fuss about me sitting on Zach because I'm twice his size.

"But he was kicking Blaine quite a bit." Cara spoke up. Maybe having her as a step sister isn't all that bad. But I know one thing for sure, I can't stand the thought of having another one around.

Someone else to share my Dad with? No thank you.

"You're having a baby!" I said fiercely to Carrie.

"Yeah, isn't it lovely?" She replied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Why do you want more children when you already have Zach and Cara?!"

"Because I want Pete's child too." Carrie smiled

That made me feel sick. Dad was a bit red in the face too.

"We were going to tell you this weekend, I promise." Dad said sheepishly.

"It's alright." I shrugged looking everywhere but at my Dad. "I'm not that interested. I don't even like babies."

"Oh come on, I think you'd love a baby sister." Said Dad

"No thanks. And what if it's a boy? A boy like _Zach!_" I asked because my Dad doesn't go a bundle on Zach either. I'm glad. I don't see why Zach and Cara get to have my Dad all the time anyways, just because they don't have one of their own. Carrie said their real dad couldn't face commitment. I bet he took one look at Zach and made a quick escape. A lucky one as well if you ask me.

"_Twin_ Zach's." I added triumphantly but Carrie shook her head.

"I had a scan, in case it was twins again but it's definitely just one baby this time. A little girl." She smiled proudly looking up at my dad.

"Oh" I said feeling defeated. I couldn't think of anything else to say and there was this really long silence.

Carrie looked at me and then she looked at my Dad. When he didn't say anything she walked over and put an arm around my shoulder.

"What shall we call your little sister Blaine?"

Dad brightened up at that. "Yes, Blaine. How about you choose a name for her? That way you'll feel closer to her."

Carrie looked a bit worried but nodded.

"Okay." I said "I'll choose her name."

They have to let me now as well because they basically promised. And I'm going to make sure I pick the worst name ever!


	7. F is for Friends

**Super short chapter but that can't be helped. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't have full ownership of Blaine or the story line. **

* * *

Rosie was always my best friend right from when we first started Elementary School. Her Mom and my Mom became friends too and Rosie's Mom would drive us all home after school. Sometimes we'd all go back to Rosie's and her Mom would make us hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and Rosie and I would play with her toys. They were all mostly girly toys but I didn't mind and Bamboo loved her dolls house because he fit perfectly and it was like his very own home.

Sometimes Rosie and her Mom would come back to our house with us instead and we'd all drink fruit juice - once Mom even used the mulberries from the tree to make us mulberry juice - and Rosie and I would play Sylvanian families.

Then we got old enough to do stuff without our Moms and we'd go to the park to play on the swings or we'd creep through a gap in the fence that lead to a bit of wasteland and we'd play games in the bushes and pretend to be spies. We had such a great time.

But now things are all different. When we left our fairy tale home I couldn't go on playing with Rosie after school everyday because Mom's new house with the baboon is miles and miles away and Dad's apartment with Carrie is even further away, in the opposite direction.

Mom did let me have Rosie round for dinner one time, but Katie kept hanging around us and we didn't have anywhere private to play so we just ended up sitting with Emily listening to her music. We couldn't be secret and special like we used to be.

I still see Rosie everyday at school but its not the same. Rosie's mom takes Lucy home in her car now and Rosie and Lucy always play together after school. We go around in this sort of threesome at school and Rosie keeps insisting that she's still my best friend but if we ever have to join up with a partner during class she always pairs up with Lucy instead of me.

I come home on my own now because there isn't anyone to pick me up. I have to walk down Sycamore Avenue and round Lakes Lane and up Victoria Street into town to the bus station.

From there, when I'm staying with my Mom, I have to get a bus so far and then take a ten minute walk. When I'm at my Dad's, however, I have to get two different buses and even then I still have a fifteen minute walk until I'm finally home.  
Sometimes, on the rare occasion, when Dad isn't working he'll come and get me in his car.


End file.
